Robert E. Howard bibliography
A list of prose works by Robert E. Howard. The works are sorted by genre, by series and then alphabetically. Untitled works and fragments (incomplete and unfinished works) are listed separately by their opening line. Additional information is included where available, covering publication date and place, the amount Howard earned for the sale of the piece, any alternative titles and whether the work is in the public domain. Links to the freely available source texts, on wikisource or Project Gutenberg of Australia, are included in a separate column. These are marked with the appropriate icons. Fantasy stories Conan the Barbarian Howard's most famous creation, the Cimmerian barbarian, thief, pirate and eventual King of Aquilonia during the pre-Ice Age Hyborian Age. Many of the Conan stories not published during Howard's lifetime were edited by other authors before publication. The Fragment stories have all been completed by others since. Where either has occurred before the publication of the original material, this date is noted after the original material's publication date. Kull An Atlantean barbarian and King of Valusia in the ancient Thurian Age (predating Conan's Hyborian Age). He appears in the Bran Mak Morn story "Kings of the Night." Solomon Kane A Tudor-period puritan adventurer, wandering across Europe and Africa. Bran Mak Morn The King of the Picts during the Roman invasion of Britain, eventually becoming the subject of a Cthulhu Mythos cult as the "Dark Man". He is referenced in the Kirowan story "The Children of the Night" and features in the Turlough O'Brien story "The Dark Man". Turlogh Dubh O'Brien An 11th century Irish outcast. James Allison A 1930s Texan who recalls his past lives as ancient heroes. Not to be confused with Kid Allison. Other Fantasy Boxing stories Sailor Steve Costigan A 1930s sailor and boxer, travelling between ports aboard the tramp steamer Sea Girl. Sailor Dennis Dorgan A renamed version of Sailor Steve Costigan sailing in the Python, published under the pseudonym Patrick Ervin. Kid Allison Not to be confused with James Allison. Ace Jessel A black, happy-go-lucky boxer. Other Boxing stories Western stories Breckinridge Elkins Humorous stories of a kind, strong but not very smart cowboy. All stories with the note "(A Gent from Bear Creek)" were later edited together to become part of the 1937 novel A Gent from Bear Creek. Pike Bearfield Grizzly Elkins Buckner Jeopardy Grimes The Sonora Kid AKA Steve Allison. He also appears in some of the El Borak stories. Other Westerns Historical stories See also Solomon Kane, Bran Mak Morn and Turlough Dubh O'Brien for historical stories with fantasy elements. El Borak A Texan gunman in early 20th Century Afghanistan. Several of the El Borak stories also feature The Sonora Kid. Dark Agnes de Chastillon A red-haired swordswoman in 16th Century France. Cormac Fitzgeoffrey A Norman/Gael knight fighting in the Crusades. Kirby O'Donnell An American posing as a Kurdish mercenary in Central Asia. Cormac Mac Art An Irish pirate during the Dark Ages. Lal Singh Black Vulmea An Irish pirate sailing the Caribbean. Helen Tavrel Howard's female pirate of the Caribbean. Other Historical stories Horror stories John Kirowan These stories are part of the Cthulhu Mythos The Faring Town Saga De Montour A Norman werewolf. Weird West Weird West stories are hybrids, a combination of a Western with another genre, usually horror, occult, or fantasy. Other Weird Menace Other Cthulhu Mythos stories Other Horror stories Detective stories Steve Harrison A police detective, often coming across weird cases on his River Street patrol. Butch Gorman & Brent Kirby Private detectives. Steve Bender, Weary McGraw and the Whale Comedy stories Spicy stories The "Spicy" pulp magazines printed stories that were almost pornography (usually limited to nudity and implied sex rather than anything more explicit). Wild Bill Clanton Other Spicy stories "True Adventure" stories Other stories Essays and articles Poetry *''Always Comes Evening: The collected poems of Robert E. Howard'' (selected by Glenn Lord). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1957 **(illustrated by Keiko Nelson). San Francisco: Underwood-Miller, 1977, 1980. *''Etchings in Ivory: Poems in prose''. (edited by Glenn Lord). Pasadena, TX: Glenn Lord, 1968 **(illustrated by John Stewart). MD?: Hall Publications, 1975. *''Singers in the Shadows'' (illustrated by Robert Bruce Acheson). West Kingston, RI: Donald M. Grant, 1970 **(illustrated by Marcus Boas; introduction by Glenn Lord). Science Fiction Graphics, 1977. *''Black Dawn'' (chapbook). Glendale, CA: Roy Squires, 1972. *''The Road to Rome'' (chapbook; edited by Roy Squres). Glendale, CA: Roy Squires, 1972. *''Echoes from an Iron Harp'' (edited by Glenn Lord; illustrated by Alicia Austin). West Kingston, RI: Donald M. Grant, 1972. *''A Song of the Naked Lands''. (chapbook; edited by Roy Squres). Glendale, CA: Roy Squires, 1973. *''The Gold and the Gray'' (chapbook; edited by Roy Squres). Glendale, CA: Roy Squires, 1974. *''Altars and Jesters'' (chapbook; edited by Roy Squres). Glendale, CA: Roy Squires, 1974. *''Verses in Ebony'' (illustrated by D.J. Kirwan). Linda?, CA : George T. Hamilton / Dale Brown, 1975. *''Rhymes of Death''. TN?: Dennis McHaney, 1975. *''The Grim Land, and others'' (illustrated). Lamoni, IA: Stygian Isle Press, 1976. *''Night Images: A book of fantasy verse'' (illustrated by Richard Corben). Leawood, KS: Morning Star Press, 1976. *''Up, John Kane! and other poems'' (chapbook; edited by Roy Squres). Glendale, CA: Roy Squires, 1977. *''The Ghost Ocean: Poems of horror and the supernatural'' (ompiled by Vernon Clark and Russell E. Burke; illustrated by Charles E. Williams Jr., Rick McCollum, & Steven R. Trout). Knoxville, TN: Gibbelins Gazette, 1982. *''The Rhyme of the Three Slavers'' (chapbook). Thomas Kovacs, 1983. *''Chants de Guerre et du Mort'' (English & French; translated & edited by Francois Truchaut). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1987. *''Shadows of Dreams'' (illustrated by Richard Berry). West Kingston, RI: Donald M. Grant, 1989. *''Desire, and other erotic poems'' (chapbook; edited by Charles Hoffman; illustrated by Frank Frazetta & Clyde Caldwell). Kalem Club, 1989. *''The Black Reaper'' (edited by Paul Davis; illustrated by Poenix Jimenez, Charles Lang, & Mark A. W. Jackson). Kingston, RI : Millennium Publications, 1995. *''Rhymes of Texas and the Old West''. Robert E. Howard Foundation Press, 2007. *''Winds of Time'' (English & German; illustrated by Hubert Schweizer). Zurich, Switzerland: Thomas Kovacs, 2007. *''A Word from the Outer Dark: A sampling of poetry from Robert E. Howard''. Project Pride / Robert E. Howard Properties 2008. *''A Rhyme of Salem Town, and other poems'' (introduction by Paul Herman). Robert E. Howard Foundation, 2009. *''Selected Poems'' (selected by Frank Coffman). Frank Coffman, 2009. *''The Collected Poetry of Robert E. Howard'' (edited by Rob Roehm). REH Foundation Press, 2009. *''Halloween at the Dog & Duck'' Dennis McHaney, 2009. *''The Singer in the Mist, and others'' (edited by Stephen Jones; illustrated by Gary Gianni). Stanza Press, 2010. Except where noted, verse information courtesy Howard Works,Verse Collections, Howard Works.Web, Sep. 29, 2014. and WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert E. Howard, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 29, 2014. Poems Howard is today most remembered for his short stories and fiction. Nevertheless, he wrote hundreds of poems; many were published within his lifetime and the others published after his 1936 suicide. Key The lack of information in a column does not necessarily mean that the information does not exist, only that verifiable information is not currently available. For example, the lack of publication information does not necessarily mean that a poem has not been published to date, nor does the lack of a definite note about the public domain indicate that a poem is still under copyright. This table may be sorted by different columns by clicking on the icon in the appropriate column. Clicking the icon again will alternate between ascending and descending order. ;Additional notes : Title/Alternative title: Some poems are known by multiple titles. Alternative titles are shown in the column of the same name. All titles are listed in the Titles column but, in cases of multiple titles for a single poem, further information is only shown alongside the main title. Alternative titles, which do not duplicate the additional information, are shown in a darker gray on the table. In other cases, some poems were not titled by Howard or the original title has not survived. Some poems have been given tentative titles after Howard's death; this is induicated in the Notes column. Where there is neither an original title nor a subsequent tentative title, the title is simply been set as "Untitled". Some pieces of poetry were used by Howard as epigraphs within his stories. listed these poems under the title of the short story rather than the title of the poem itself. In these cases, this list uses the title of the poem instead to remain consistent with the rest of the list. With epigraphs, the first publication information given in this table is that of the poem's first printing separated from the story. Lines: The number of lines in the poem. Source text: Links given in the Source Text column are to copies of the poem in online libraries (where available). For ease of browsing the table, these links are preceded by a small icon. For example, for poems on Wikisource. References: Bibliographic references are given in the final column of each row. The exception to this is the Notes column; as notes may come from diverse sources, or from a separate part of one of the main sources, each individual note is followed by its own reference. Poems A-H Poems I-O Poems P-Z Notes ;Further explanations * These publications/dates indicate where and when these headings were first published independently of the works to which they were originally attached. * These tentative titles were used by Glenn Lord as a means to identify the poems where no original title was available. * An early work is defined as one believed to have been written before 1924. ;Notes on publications * The Tattler was the newspaper of Brownwood High School. * The Cross Plains Review is the weekly newspaper for Cross Plains, Texas. * The Yellow Jacket is the newspaper of Howard Payne College. * The Daniel Baker Collegian was the newspaper of Daniel baker College of Brownwood; the college has since merged with Howard Payne College. * The Junto was a literary travelogue circulated from member to member on a mailing list from 1928 to 1930. * The Golden Caliph (1922 or 1923, one issue) and The Right Hook (1925, three issues) were amateur magazines created by Robert E. Howard and Tevis Clyde Smith as teenagers. * The Progress was published by Cross Plains High School. ;Notes on short hand * All or part of these poems are from or were included in a letter from Robert E. Howard to some recipient (the date is either the explicit date on the letter, an approximate dating of the letter where possible or else simply marked undated). e.g. "Letter: Tevis Clyde Smith, June 23, 1926" indicates that the poem is from a letter to Tevis Clyde Smith dated June 23, 1926. * These poems are in the public domain in the United States and any country where the Rule of the Shorter Term applies. * With these poems, two or more sources give different publications and dates of the first appearance. e.g. "Conflict: , The Howard Collector, 1962/ , The Junto, 1929" indicates that states first publication as The Howard Collector (published in 1962), while states first publication as The Junto (published in 1929). Always listed with the earliest date first. * Howard sometimes used the same title more than once, or the same title has been attached to untitled works by others. In these cases the poems have been numbered to distinguish them. e.g. "(2)" following the title indicates that this the second poem with the same name. * These poems were published under a pen name. e.g. "Pen name: Patrick Howard" indicated that the poem was published under the pen name Patrick Howard. * These poems were first published in a non-American publication. e.g. "French" indicates that it was first published in a French book or magazine. * These poems are attributed to "Justin Geoffrey," a fictional poet Howard created for his fiction. * These poems were originally used as epigraphs, heading chapter and whole stories, in works of prose fiction. This list shows where they were printed separately from the prose. e.g. "Epigraph: The Phoenix on the Sword" indicates that the poem was used as an opening in the short story The Phoenix on the Sword. * These poems were part of a different work, usually prose fiction, but were not used to open the work or head chapters. This list shows where they were printed separately from the main work, if at all. e.g. "From: Men of the Shadows" indicates that this poem was originally included in, or part of, the short story''Men of the Shadows''. * Poems with these titles are on record but no known copy exists today. See also References Bibliographies * * * Other sources * * * Other fragments * The Atavist (Public Domain) * Age Lasting Love (First published in La Tombe Du Dragon, 1990. Public Domain) * The Battling Sailor * Blue River Blues * A Boy, a Beehive, and a Chinaman * The Brand of Satan (Public Domain) * Circus Charade (Public Domain) * The Dominant Male (Public Domain) * The Drawing Card (Public Domain) * The Drifter (Public Domain) * A Faithful Servant (Public Domain) * Fate is the Killer (Public Domain) * The Feminine of the Species (Public Domain) * The Ferocious Ape (Public Domain) * The Fishing Trip (Public Domain) * Fistic Psychology * The Folly of Conceit (Public Domain) * Friends (Public Domain) * The Funniest Bout (Public Domain) * The Ghost Behind the Gloves (Public Domain) * The Ghost of Bald Rock Ranch (Public Domain) * In His Own Image (Public Domain) * Incongruity (Public Domain) * The Influence of the Movies (Public Domain) * The Ivory Camel (Public Domain) * The Land of Forgotten Ages (Public Domain) * The Lion Gate (Public Domain) * Lobo Volante (Public Domain) * Man (Public Domain) * A Man and a Brother (Public Domain) * A Man of Peace (Public Domain) * The Man Who Went Back (Public Domain) * Mr. Dowser Buys a Car (Public Domain) * Over the Rockies in a Ford (Public Domain) * Pigskin Scholar (Public Domain) * The Punch (Public Domain) * The Recalcitrant (Public Domain) * The Red Stone (Public Domain) * The Slayer (Never published. Public Domain) * A South Sea Storm (Never published. Public Domain) * The Splendid Brute (Never published. Public Domain) * Tallyho! (Public Domain) * Ten Minutes on a Street Corner (Public Domain) * Through the Ages (Public Domain) * The Treasure of Henry Morgan (Public Domain) * A Twentieth-Century Rip Van Winkle (Public Domain) * A Unique Hat (Public Domain) * The Weeping Willow * What the Deuce? (Public Domain) * The Wheel Turns (Public Domain) * The White Jade Ring (Public Domain) * The Wild Man (Public Domain) * The Wings of the Bat (Public Domain) * Yellow Laughter (Public Domain) Other untitled stories * "As he approached the two, he swept off his feathered hat..." * "Better a man should remain in kindly ignorance, than..." * "Between berserk battle-rages, the black despair of melancholy..." * "Franey was a fool." * "From the black, bandit-haunted mountains of Kang..." * "Help! Help! They're murderin' me!" * "Huh?" I was so dumbfounded I was clean off..." * "I", said Cuchulain, "was a man, at least." * "I'm writing this with a piece of pencil on the backs of old..." * "It was a strange experience, and I don't expect anyone..." * "A land of wild, fantastic beauty; of mighty trees..." * "The lazy quiet of the mid-summer day was shattered..." * "A man", said my friend Larry Aloysius O'Leary..." * "The matter seemed so obvious that my only answer..." * "Maybe it doesn't seem like anything interesting and..." * "Mike Costigan, writer and self-avowed futilist, gazed..." * "The next day I was sluggish and inefficient in my work..." * "Old Man Jacobsen crunched his powerful teeth through..." * "So I set out up the hill-trail as if on a hunt and..." * "So there I was..." * "Spike Morissey was as tough a kid as ever came..." * "The tale has always been doubted and scoffed at..." * "that is, the artistry is but a symbol for the thought!" * "Thure Khan gazed out across the shifting vastness..." * "Trails led through dense jungle..." * "Two men were standing in the bazaar at Delhi..." * "You," said Shifty Griddle, pointing his finger at me..." * "Joe Rogers had been working the stock markets..." References External links This list was based on the following articles: * The Works of Robert E. Howard * A Collector's Checklist of Howard's Fiction *Conan Bibliography at the Official Robert E. Howard Website * The Robert E. Howard United Press Association * The Robert-E-Howard: Electronic Amateur Press Association, The Copyright and Ownership Status of the Works and Words of Robert E. Howard by Paul Herman * Weird Tales Fiction Index With some additional material from these sources: * Robert E. Howard: A Library of Classics * Project Gutenberg of Australia * Afterword by Stephen Jones; The Conan Chronicles Volume 1: The People of the Black Circle; 2000; ISBN 1-85798-996-1 ((2012}} Category:Works by Robert E. Howard Category:Bibliographies by writer Category:Bibliographies of American writers Category:Horror fiction bibliographies Category:Fantasy bibliographies